Pink Vs Blue
by Kratmaster
Summary: The story revolves around a young man in his mid 20s, who's put in a chaotic situation after meeting a mysterious pink haired girl who drags him to a room that is rumored to be haunted. Torn between logic and emotion, the young man struggles for survival in this mind twisting crisis.
1. Chapter 1

As I felt the atmosphere change the minute I set foot into the airport, flashbacks of me and my brothers playing video games together and fighting over who gets to be player one raced to my mind. I finally get to meet them again! After being away for more than five years, I can finally return with my head held high!

I stand in line to get my passport checked so that I can proceed to handing my bags; everyone seems to be minding their own business, some were texting while the rest were talking to each other.

"Good evening sir. May I have your passport and ticket, please?" The man in a grey blazer at the check point says politely with a smile.

"There you go." I hand them over to him, he looks at them then hands them back.

"Have a nice flight sir." He smiles again.

"Thank you." I smile at him and walk through the x ray machine, it beeps.

"Excuse me sir, could you walk through it again, take off your belt and shoes." He says.

"Sure." I take them off and go through it again, it doesn't beep this time.

"All clear, you can proceed sir."

I take my bag out of the x ray machine and put on my belt and shoes again. I walk towards the queue that says Happy Airlines, to hand them my luggage and get my boarding pass. A young woman pumps into me while running and trips.

"Owww! I'm so sorry!" She gets up instantly and fixes her pink hair and checks her camera. "I was in a rush; I forgot my passport over there." She points at the end of the queue.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, sorry for disturbing you."

"It's okay. Are you going to France too?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm going there to meet my aunt, she invited me over to spend the summer there." She smiles. "I'm sorry but I have to get my passport, I'll meet you on the plane!" She waves as she runs to the desk.

I wait in line and then get my boarding pass after I hand my bag over. After that I go and sit in the cafeteria to pass the time until I can board the plane. People were the same here, either texting or talking to each other, no one seemed to pay attention to their surroundings; all they do is tap on their phones or indulge into meaningless chat. I take a sip of tea that I bought at the small beverage stand.

"May I have your attention please?" A lady says over the speakers after two short beeps. "All flights have been temporarily delayed, there seems to be a problem in the control tower. Please don't panic. We will inform you of any updates as soon as possible."

That message gets repeated three times, people seem to be confused and puzzled. Some are cursing and swearing at the airline companies, some at the airport itself, and some act like they don't even care.

My phone suddenly rings. I look at the screen, it's my father.

"Hello dad." I say.

"Hey son, how are you? Are you at the airport yet?" He says anxiously.

"I'm fine. Yes I'm there, but there seems to be a problem at the control tower so all flights have been delayed, I'll call you once they fix the problem."

"Oh, did they say how much time they need to fix it?"

"No dad, this might take a while. Like I said I'll keep you guys updated."

"Alright son. Can't wait for your arrival! We're all waiting for you."

"And I can't wait to get there. I'll keep you updated. Bye." I hang up.

"Man this is sooo troublesome!" I hear the pink haired woman's voice. "Come on already I wanna ride the plane!" I turn around; she's standing behind me staring at the screen that is hanging from the wall. "Oh it's you again! Hello!"

"Hey." I smile.

"This is annoying don't you think? My first time riding a plane and it gets delayed."

"Yea, I wonder what's wrong."

"May I join you?"

"Of course, have a seat." I smile gently.

She sits across the table. "So, have you flown before?" She asks.

"Yea I have, plenty of times actually. I'm going back home now."

"Oh, what were you doing here?"

"Studying, I just graduated from university."

"Cooooool! What did you study?"

"Micro Biology."

"Wow! Sounds intense!"

"It is. What about you?"

"I never went to college; I'm a painter and a pro photographer."

"That sounds nice. So that's why you're going to France?"

"Yup, I wanna visit it badly! I can't wait to get there."

"You'll love it there. I'm sure of it."

"I think so too! So, do you want to do something fun to pass the time?"

"Like what?"

"There's a rumor regarding this airport, that there's a haunted room." Her facial expressions become serious.

"Really?" I ask nervously.

"Yup, let's go check it out." She holds my hands and drags me. "Come on maybe I can catch something on camera!"

"O… Okay." For some reason, even though the idea didn't appeal to me, I didn't resist. Her soft hand just pulled me as if I was standing on a conveyor belt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up will ya? I don't wanna keep dragging you!" She complains.

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." I regain my senses and look around, we are standing before a big steel door, and it says personalized personnel only.

"Come on let's get in." She says cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" I get the chills.

"Yes I'm sure, come on! Scaredy cat." She pushes the door, it opens easily.

"It isn't locked?" I wonder.

"Seems like someone left it open or something." She pushes it wide open and drags me in, the door closes behind us. "Can you walk on your own now? I need both my hands to use the camera."

"OO… Of course!" I feel my cheeks turn red. "We're already in… We might as well explore it."

"Yup! Follow me!" She runs in the long hallway ahead of me, the hallway was like a big concrete tube, it felt like the sewers, especially with the water pipes that were on the left wall of it, the lights were red which gave it a spooky sense.

"You sure space out a lot!" The camera's flash bothers my eyes. "Yea… I think I can pass you off as a vampire or something, you look pale enough." She laughs softly. "I'm kidding of course, get over here already, there's still much to explore."

We suddenly hear movement, then the sound of cans falling rings in our ears.

"Did you hear that?" She says excitedly and runs to where the sound came from, I run to the end of the hallway and reach the turn she took.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Her sound echoes through the long hallway that has flickering lights.

"What's wrong?!" I yell as I race down the hallway, the flickering light made it feel like I was watching a lagging video, with a low frame rate, I reach an opened door with faint white light coming from it, I jump inside to find her sitting on her knees playing with a cat.

"I found a kitty!" She smiles at me.

"You scared me! Thank god you're okay." I take a deep breath and lean against the wall.

"Starting to care for me aren't ya?" She teases and giggles.

"Sh… Shut up! You just startled me with your scream, that's all." My cheeks turn red again and I look away.

"Right…" She takes a picture.

"Gurrhhrr" The cat stands its toes and purrs aggressively.

"I think you scared it with your flash." I say.

"Ssshhhh!" She puts her finger on her mouth. "Listen."

"What are you ta-" I get interrupted by the ground shaking. The cat suddenly runs out of the room.

"Where are you going little kitty! Come back!" She tries to chase after it, but the ground shakes again and I reach for her arm stopping her from leaving the room.

"Something is up." I warn her.

"What do you mean?" She slowly turns around.

"That wasn't a normal earth quake, something just happened.

"Really? Let's go see what it is then!"

"But to cause the ground to shake… name one good thing that would do that?"

"Uhm… I don't know! I wanna go see it!" She pulls her arm away and runs out of the room.

I stand at the room's entrance for a few minutes looking around; she has already gone out of sight. "Hello? Pink haired girl?" I yell but I hear no response. I feel frightened by the silence and the flickering light didn't make it better.

"Hellloooo? Is there anyone here?" I yell again, this time I hear footsteps in a distance, I look to the right and I see a human's shadow move in the hallway we came from. "Excuse me?" I say, the shadow moves faster then disappears.

"I'm going to get out of this room! I want to see what is going on outside, meet me there." A siren suddenly sounds really high inside the airport, followed by a message.

"Attention everyone in the airport, this is Michael from the SASN squad, please head to terminals 1 and 7, avoid and leave all other terminals, if you lost your child or your belongings please don't go back to get them. This is of utmost urgency, don't panic! We are coming to protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell just happened?" I run towards the exit. "Pink haired girl come on!" The door we came in from was wide open, I could see people running in one direction while screaming and panicking.

I leave the room and the door slams shut behind me. I look to the left, everyone was running to the right, I join them and run in the same direction. Suddenly we hear gun shots and explosions, everyone speeds up but I stop to look back, I couldn't see anything but heads so I stood on a chair. In the distance, behind the running masses, people armed with pistols are shooting at blood covered people who were walking in a strange manner.

Grossed by that scene I jump off the chair and continue running, it feels as if I'm alive in someone's horror story or something. What did I just see? Who were these guys shooting at? Why were they shooting them? These are questions I have no answer to, yet they keep pestering me in my head, keep clinging to me like a disease. But for now, I have to run away, I can find answers for these questions when I'm somewhere safe, not in the crossfire.

After running for about 2 minutes we reach a very big room, which is terminal one.

"Everybody please stay calm!" A man who is standing on top of a vending machine in the center of the room says through a megaphone. "Special forces will arrive shortly to deal with the situation. Once people stop flocking into this room we will lock the gates until help arrives."

"What is going on?" I ask a guy standing next to me.

"Didn't you see it? Strange humans appeared all of a sudden, they were attacking everyone in sight!" He answers with his eyes wide open.

"No I was in the bathroom; I just heard the warning and ran for it." I know I am lying, but I don't want to get in trouble for trespassing. "How did they look like? How did this happen?"

"I don't know, the ground shook lightly then a couple of minutes later we saw crazed people covered in blood, then immediately after that we heard that announcement." I can easily sense fear in his tone.

"I see. Have you seen a girl with pink hair by the way?" I ask.

"No, not really." He shakes his head.

"Another quick announcement, if there are any doctors, nurses or plane captains please come over here, we need all the help we can get!" The man with the megaphone says.

I walk around the place and ask people if they've seen someone in pink hair, everyone says that they've never seen her.

It went on like this for the next 15 minutes; most people were looking for their friends and family in the crowd, I on the other hand, was sitting against the wall listening to music trying to figure out what is going on, with the sound of gunshots acting as a background track.

Suddenly, we hear a helicopter coming closer, the sound of its engine slowly fades away, shortly afterwards a hatch in the ceiling opens and people in blue armor rappel down to us, one of them climbs to the vending machine and takes the megaphone from the man who was using it.

"Hello, this is Michael, I am from the SASN squad, and I am the one who gave the earlier announcement. I need you all to stay calm and stay in this room! In about ten hours planes will start departing from this airport to a safe zone. There has been a zombie outbreak, and the source is at this very town. It's going to be sheltered after we take you guys out of this place so please remain calm for the next ten hours; we will stand guard in this airport until all the planes are ready to leave. Oh and one last thing, anyone outside terminals 1 and 7 are probably dead, don't go looking for them, we won't help anyone who leaves those two areas." People scream and panic and ask questions randomly causing a huge uproar.

One of the guys with the blue armor shoots a shotgun shell at the roof. "Calm down! We don't care about you lots! We just don't want this damned thing to spread! So shut the fuck up and stay here until evac is ready, you hear?" He yells.

"Ignore what he said, everyone in this room is going to be safe. I promise. Now please remain calm, some of us will stay here while the rest would go eliminate anything dangerous in this airport. May god be with us." Michael says then gets off the vending machine and talks to his comrades; they then spread out around the terminal, a couple of them go to the gate we all came in, I run towards them.

"Excuse me, there is someone I know who is still out there, and I'm pretty sure she is safe." I say to one of them.

"Like Michael has said, forget about anyone who is outside this room, no one could possi-"

"I said I'm sure!" My heart races as I yell at him. "She is inside a locked room, near the café terminal 3."

"Terminal 3 you say? That's the most dangerous place to be right now." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry but she's probably dead."

"Well I'm going with you, you guys are probably gonna go there right? I want to tag along." I take a step closer to him staring him dead in the eye.

"You've got guts kid." The guy standing next to him says. "What's your name?"

"My name's Alan."

"Alright Alan, do you know how to use a gun?" He asks arrogantly.

"Yes I do, I can use pistols, my father taught me how to use them."

"Okay then, you can come with us." He gives me two blue pistols which were inside of a box next to him. "Take this, you'll need it. These are not normal pistols; they don't use bullets, they use energy instead. "

"Energy? What energy? And how does that work?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Your energy. That's why you shouldn't over use it; if you use it rapidly you might faint. Don't worry; it's more effective than bullets, especially with what we're dealing with."

"What ARE we dealing with?"

"Ever played video games or watched horror movies? This is something like that, a truck that was transporting a chemical substance exploded, anyone who was in the shockwave became violent and hungry for human flesh."

"Zombies? Are you kidding me? Who blew that truck up?"

"Nope, that's the truth. We suspect a terrorist organization."

"But John, we aren't supposed to-" The guy I talked to first gets interrupted by John.

"It's okay; he's under my responsibility, Norman." He taps his friend's shoulder.

"You know what would happen if he gets bitten right?" Norman pushes John's hand off of his shoulder.

"Yea, and if that were to happen, I would be the one to shoot him." John says with a smirk.

"Wait, what would happen?"

"Seriously man, it's like you've never seen a zombie movie! You would become one yourself. Since the explosion's radius was small and that chemical has a high density, only people who physically touched it became like that, it isn't airborne. That's why we came to help you guys, because we knew there were people who weren't infected. Now tell me, Alan. Is she really that important to you? Is she worth risking your life for?"

"She is. I MUST go save her."

"Okay then, let's hope she's alive. Once we reach terminal 3 you will have to be separated from our group to find her, we have a mission there as well so we can't keep an eye on you at that time, got it?" John says as he opens the gate slightly.

"Got it!" I walk through the gap in the gate after Norman; John follows us immediately and locks the gate behind him. I hear strange voices coming from a distance.

"Brace your selves, they are close." Norman says. "Let the games begin!" He picks up his rifle and walks in the noise's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shoot the head bro! The head!" My brother yells at me while we play a horror first person shooter game. "Zombies die when you shoot them in the head!"

"What if I shoot the legs, won't that stop them from moving?" I ask as I violently tap on my controller.

"Yes but they won't die, everybody knows that! The head man! The head!" He demonstrates it by scoring three head-shots in a row. "See! It's not hard!"

"OK OK I got this!" I say.

"Getting cold feet already?" John pokes my shoulder with his shotgun. "Come on, we must not fall behind." He turns around and walks forward, I silently follow him.

"Slow down guys, targets up ahead." Norman stops walking and looks from behind the corner.

"How many are there?" John asks as he prepares to charge forward.

"Around 40 visible right ahead. Go, I'll cover your 6. Alan, follow John's lead." He removes his gun's safety. "Go!"

John gets out of the cover and shoots at them, one of them collapses and the rest get alarmed by the noise and advance towards us.

"Any time would be good, Alan." Norman yells at me.

"R…Right!" I hesitate to leave the corner, Norman pushes me forward and I face the small horde, they looked like normal humans but were dull, their faces were pale, their eyes were white and emotionless and their mouths were covered in blood.

I raise my arms to point the pistols at them, however the fear of I'm feeling is making them shake violently, I can't even pull the trigger to shoot.

"Get a hold of yourself kid! I thought you said you knew how to use these!" John says while he fights off the advancing horde, they were falling slowly one by one.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought him! Look at him! He's a mess!" Norman joins the battle using his blue rifle.

Suddenly, everything went slow, I can see the 10 remaining zombies move so slow it's as if they are standing. "Haaaaaaaah!" I yell as I take my first shot, fueled by rage, my heart is beating so loud it feels like I'm in a rock concert. It may have been Norman's words that moved my anger, or the fact that I felt the angel of death standing next to me waiting to reap my soul; these poor zombies were my punching bag, I needed to unleash the fury that was hidden within. Why was all this happening now of all times! Just when I was going to have a break after five agonizing years.

"Look at him go!" John looks at me in shock as I take the remaining zombies down. "I knew you had it in you; it was in your eyes. Perfect head-shots!"

"He took 10 down in an instant! Respect!" Norman nods at me.

"Thank… you." My eyes widen as I look at the dead bodies that are lying on the floor in a big puddle of blood.

"It hit you huh? The regret of your first kill, don't worry about it. They were already dead, and if you didn't kill them they would have killed an innocent human." John tries to calm me down. "Your shooting was great, and it wasn't just beginner's luck, no lucky man would get 10 out of 10 head-shots, you have it in you, you're a rare breed kid."

"A rare breed?" He activates my curiosity.

"Yea, rage enhances your abilities, your heart beats faster when you're angry which improves your reaction time and focus ability. You have probably felt it before, you felt time slowed down and you were able to detect the tiniest details, right?" John asks as he holsters his shotgun.

"I… think so, a couple of times."

"Try to control it now, to reach that stage on your own, and you will become an asset instead of a liability." Norman says with a grin.

"Come on, this was only the beginning, you now know how to use your guns and how to kill those freaks, it's time to get to work. Let's proceed to terminal 2." John leads the way.

"Stop, from now on it's going to be us against a giant horde, we're getting closer to terminal 4, that's where these things are coming from." Norman warns us as soon as we reach terminal 2's gate.

"Yea, we should stick together. We'll rest a bit after clearing this area! Good luck guys." John picks up his shotgun. "Are you ready Alan?"

"Yes, let's go!" I run through the gate, followed by John and Norman. The scene before us is repulsive, it needed to disappear. We start shooting.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's the last of 'em." John says as he blows the last zombie's head off.

"Man that was like, 300 zombies right there! Where do they keep coming from?" Norman complains.

"They're flooding from town… Terminal 4 is the main source, since it's the only one that's directly connected to the town. They just followed the road; since it's full with people." John explains.

"Don't forget about the ones who were bitten." I add as I sit on a chair.

"Becoming more talkative I see?" Norman teases.

"I guess all the adrenaline changes people huh?" John laughs.

For about 5 minutes silence ruled the atmosphere, I was sitting while John and Norman checked out the dead bodies.

"Hey kid, get over here." John orders me, I walk over to them.

"What is it?"

"Check out this body, it has burn marks on it. I think it was one of the first zombies." Norman says. The body has big burn marks on it; it looked like it was hit by a chemo weapon.

"What kind of chemical was being transported? Seriously this can't happen by a normal chemical." I say all grossed out.

"A chemical that contained a genetically modified virus." John says.

"That's confidential! Don't tell HIM that!" Normal yells.

"Shut up! I'll tell him what I want to tell him! Want to stop me? Kill me." John says with a cold stare.

"A virus? I'm a micro biologist. What kind of virus is that?" I hesitate to ask.

"The bad kind." John says. "The very bad kind, you can see the results."

"And the government was transporting it through a populated area… typical." I say with a sigh. Things never change.

"Did I sense some hostility in there, boy?" Norman's tone changes.

"Nope, never mind. Do you have a cure for it?" I ask.

"Am I wearing a lab coat? No I don't have a cure!" John sounds angry.

"So the government's solution is to blow the whole town up?" I say, upset.

"Yea, it's more fun that way. Now let's get a move on. Enough break time." John walks to the gate leading out of terminal two, throwing away the soda can he was drinking.

"Come on, there's not much we can do to them." Norman says as he follows John.

"Yea I'm coming." I follow them silently as they joke and talk about the zombies we just killed, about who killed more and who had more headshots and what not.

"Terminal 3 up ahead, after we clear it we will proceed to our objective, while you go find your friend." John says. "Go!"

We run inside terminal 3, killing every single zombie in our path, my ability is really helping me with this. I'm getting a lot better at it, and the numb feeling I got when I was shooting before disappeared.

"Alright Alan, we're splitting here. We're proceeding to terminal 4, once you find her return to terminal one and return the guns to Michael. However if you wanted to help, just follow the blood." John waves with his shotgun.

"Be safe." Norman nods. I nod back, they turn around and leave.

I run to the room I left her in, it wasn't easy to get there since I spaced out when she was dragging me, and when I was running towards terminal 1 I was just running with the flow, I didn't pay much attention because I was scared. There's something about carrying a gun that makes you feel safer, any zombie that comes across me would be sorry.

I reach the room, the door is slightly open, I kick it open and yell: "Hello! Pink haired girl! Are you here?!

The room still looks spooky; I walk to the flickering light hallway. "Hello!" My voice bounces off the walls and echoes back to me. I continue walking to the small room we were in, there is nothing there. "Come on pink haired girl! We can leave now!" I check my watch; it's been an hour since I left terminal 1.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. "Hello?!" The sound gets closer and faster. I walk out of the room, the second I leave the room a zombie jumps on me and knocks me on the ground. I can feel it's breathe on my face as its head gets closer to mine, it was heavy I can't push it off. I can hear other footsteps coming closer too. This is it. I close my eyes ready to die.

Suddenly, the hot disgusting breathe stops, I no longer feel a heavy body on me. "There you are!" I hear the pink haired girl's voice. "I've been looking for you." I open my eyes and look above me; she was standing next to me with a big smile, holding a wood plank covered in blood. I look to the right; the zombie that attacked me was dead. "Come on let's go, we need to get out of here." She gives me a hand to get up.

"Wait a second, those blue guns… Are you one of them?" Her tone changes.

"What are you talking about? A guy gave them to me." I ask, I wonder what's wrong with the gun

"So they found me… I knew I shouldn't have come here…" She spaces out for a few seconds. "Never mind, let's go, I'll tell you everything later." She smiles as she says the last sentence, then holds my hand and drags me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh no." She suddenly stops walking the second we leave the room, letting go of my hand.

"Well well well… looks like the worm attracted the bird." Norman says once he sees us, he and John are standing in the distance.

"What a coincidence! Who knew you were looking for our mission too!" John laughs. "Now hand her over, we won't do anything to harm you, in fact, we're thinking of adding you to our team."

"Watch your mouth! Unless you want that to be your last words." She says with a grin.

"Cheh, are you threatening ME?" Norman picks up his rifle. "What are YOU gonna do? Little birdy!"

"Well, some birds have sharp talons you know." She giggles.

"What's… going on?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She smiles at me.

"Heh! Our bullets would pierce through your body you know. We're going to turn you lots into a bee hive if you don't turn yourself in." Norman threats with a fearsome look.

"Careful dude, don't provoke her." John says in a feint voice.

"Yea, you should learn how to respect others man." She says confidently. Just what is she capable of?!

"That's it! Die scum!" Norman says as he starts shooting at us. She instantly puts her right arm forward, and her long pink hair levitates in the air. All the energy bullets freeze in mid-air.

"So, still want to mess with me?" She says.

"What the hell?!" I say in shock.

"She's a freak just like I've heard! Come on John shoot!" Norman continues shooting, all his bullets freeze in mid-air. John joins him and shoots as well.

"Looks like you won't back down. I have to kill you I guess; only way I can survive." She says in a sad voice. "Sorry." All the bullets that are frozen get deflected and thrown back at them, they drop on the ground and blood covers the wall behind them. Her beautiful silky hair gently falls back down; she pushes it from over her shoulder as she turns around. "Are you okay?" She smiles at me while tilting her head.

"Uhhhh…" I am rendered speechless; I don't know what to say.

"I hope I didn't scare you. I know it's hard to believe, but I can move things with my mind." She says politely, her smiling face is still shining.

"I… uh… gimme a minute please." I need to take a breath. This is way too much.

"Take all the time you need, uhm… what's your name? Hehe." She asks with a giggle.

"Alan… and what is yours?"

"It's Helen." She walks up to me. "Nice to officially meet you, Alan." She plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm Alan! Nice to meet you!" Why did I say that? What's going on? Are my cheeks red now? Damn it! Focus!

"Hehe you're cute!" She pokes my forehead; I calm down a bit. "Let's go hide somewhere, it's not safe here." She holds my hand and drags me again… this is becoming a habit for her…

"Wait! Let me take their weapons! They could be helpful!" I suggest as we run past John and Norman's corpses.

"No don't! Don't even touch them! If you touch their weapons they would explode." She speeds up. "We also need to get out of this area quickly, if we don't they will find us; they have trackers on their suits."

"I see, how come I can use my pistols then? And how do you know all that?!"

"Because you're the first to use them, the owner is set when the first bullet is shot. I know that because I used to be one of them." Her tone changes a bit, she doesn't sound happy about that.

"I see… Then why do they want you dead?"

"I'll tell you the whole story once we're somewhere safer, away from their eyes." She drags me to the second floor in terminal 3; I kill some zombies along the way with my pistols. "Over there, there's an office we can hide in." She speeds up.

We open the door, it isn't locked and the key was on the other side of the door, we lock it after we enter. It's a small office with few pieces of furniture, a big couch, a desk and a chair. There's a window that views the city, we both look outside; the sky is covered in black smoke, we can see massive fires everywhere.

"Whoa, what's going on over there?" I ask in shock.

"The source is that area, you can see the greenish smoke coming out of there, and since there are more people there than here, it spread a lot quicker." She sighs. "We need to get out of here ASAP."

"How are we gonna do that? Most SASN squad members are staying in terminals 1 and 7, where everyone else is."

"We'll find a way." She smiles at me; how she is able to stay this calm.

"Why do they want you dead?" We go sit on the couch, facing each other.

"Well to tell you that I have to back up a bit, 10 years ago, I was taken by the government, no, I was forced to volunteer for a scientific experiment. I was 11 years old when that happened." She pauses and looks away at the floor in pain.

"Wh… Why did they do that?" I hold her hand, trying to make her feel better.

"Because I have special blood, and special genes." She looks me in the eye. "And because of that, I was used."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me everything." I say.

"My father was a scientist, he worked for the government. He was part of a research on super soldiers; his team was able to develop a machine that enhances human abilities. However, the first test subject died because his body wasn't able to withstand it. So with further research they discovered the genetic requirements for the experiment; and I was a perfect match." She takes a deep sigh. "My father was forced to take me and put me in the machine, it was either that or all of my family would be taken captive."

"How cruel!" I say angrily.

"I wasn't the only one, we were 5 test subjects of different ages, I was the youngest. This time, it was successful; all of us were given unique abilities, mine is telekinesis. After that, all of us were put under intense training to become super soldiers, a black ops team if you will." She stands up and walks to the window.

"What happened next?"

"Like all new born birds, the minute our wings were strong enough to take flight, we flew to the open sky, using our abilities we managed to run away from them, except one of us who refused to leave. He liked the power he had; he liked causing mayhems and doing dirty covert operations. His ability is frightening too, walking through objects." She stares out the window for a few seconds then continues. "We were chased for a long time, they even threatened to kill our families if we don't return, but they said we should run away… which resulted in their deaths."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I made my peace with it. Anyway, it was really hard to lay low, especially that we attracted a lot of attention with our pink hair."

"Wait, pink hair? All of you have pink hair?" I interrupt her.

"Yea, it was a side effect of the experiment, along with our eyes turning crimson when we're too excited or angry. As I was saying, we attracted way too much attention and we were always easy to find. One day while we were being chased, two of us died to protect Samantha and I. After that we decided to disappear, to each go our own separate way, it was safer that way. She is still alive, we communicate via emails, we agreed upon a code that we use, only the two of us know how to decrypt it. And so after a few years of hiding, I was able to make a fake passport, don't ask how, I have some connections… and so I tried to get away from this place, since this country is an island; flying was the only way."

"And that's when we met?" I ask.

"Yea, and of course, right before I was able to break free, they found me." Her face loses its attractive light; I can tell pretty easily that she's upset.

"Don't worry!" I stand up. "We'll get out of here and you'll be free! I promise!" I say in an attempt to help her shine again.

"I don't want to drag you into this, you're going to meet your family right? Go, they don't know that you helped me, the only 2 witnesses are dead." She looks away.

"No, I don't want to. I really like you; I don't want to turn my back on you." What did I just say? Have I really fallen head over heels for her? I mean… we've only just met!

"I like you too, but…" She looks back at me.

"No buts! Besides, these guys work for the government no? That means they've already caught me on camera with you, I can't just waltz back there I'm probably wanted too."

"Oh crap! The cameras! I forgot about them! We need to think about our next move fast, we can't risk staying in this room for too long." She says nervously.

"But, how are we going to get out of here? All phone lines are jammed we can't call anyone for help, heck we don't know if anyone is still alive out there. Going out to the city is dangerous, and staying here is like waiting for them to come to us. What should we do?" There really doesn't seem to be a way out.

"Hmmm… I can drive; if we can get our hands on a car we can make a run for it. We certainly can NOT stay here." She walks to the door. "What do you think? Can we make it?" She leans against the wall.

"Yea I think we should give it a shot, let's go to terminal 4 and leave the airport, perhaps someone left their car key inside, you know, in a state of panic and all." I walk to the door too, standing before her. "With my pistols and your powers, we can make it." I smile softly; I know we can make it!

"Yea." She hugs me, my heart rate accelerates. What is this warm feeling? Do I love her? "Let's go!" She pulls away after about 5 seconds. "Thank you." She smiles. Success! She regains her shiny smile; her ever glowing face makes me feel safe.

"Follow me, we'll make a break for it to terminal 4, only kill zombies that are in the way." I unlock and open the door; we can hear someone shooting in the distance.

"Okay, I'm right behind you, Alan!" We leave the room and climb down to the lower level, some zombies were eating the corpses, that scene sends a chill down my spine.

"You BITCH!" We hear a familiar voice, though it's a bit sharper. "How DARE you do that to me?!" Norman charges towards us, his eyes are white and his body is smothered with blood, some of his shoulder is clearly bitten off.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I ask, we take a few steps back.

"I think he's a zombie, kill him!" Helen orders me; I hesitate to take a shot.

"He's our enemy either way, take a shot!" She yells.

"Right!" I shoot his head, it gets blown off and splashes blood all over the place. "But how was he able to talk if he was a zombie?!"

"It's because you punks didn't kill us." John's voice comes from behind, he too looks zombified. "We SASN squad members have enhanced physical abilities; we only die if we're shot in the head or the heart. Our bodies heal faster than normal humans; however, when you guys shot us you badly injured us knocking us unconscious. Some zombies came and bit us transforming us into zombies. Though because of our abilities we didn't lose our minds. And now you die!" He starts screaming and looks in pain, wings like the ones bats have grow out of his back; they are brown and covered in blood, he flies up in the air and attacks us.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shoot the wings, quickly!" Helen orders, she uses her powers to lift up two vending machines; her hair levitates like before.

"Alright!" I enrage myself and pierce holes in his wings, he immediately falls down. She then puts the vending machines on his wings and walks over to him while he struggles to get up.

"So tell me, how many of you are here?" She asks him in a serious tone.

"About 20. There are 20 fully armed guys here looking for you to kill you!" He says with an evil smirk.

"You mean 18." She takes a few steps back then slams both vending machines together, blood splatters all over the place. She turns around and says. "Sorry for that, I just lose myself when I see those guys. Come on, we need to get out of here." I shake my head in approval and we run towards terminal 4.

"You're finally here huh? I was about to give up and go back to terminal 7." A familiar voice is heard from the distance. "How have you been, Helen?" Michael is standing in terminal 4, surrounded by zombies.

"Michael… How did you know I was here?" Her eyes turn crimson.

"Wait, you know each other?" I ask in a surprised tone.

"Know each other? We were best friends." He says as he takes off his helmet, showing off his pink hair. "Until she betrayed me." His eyes turn crimson too.

"No way… He's…" I don't know what to say… does that mean that he can walk through objects?! How are we going to deal with that?

"I never betrayed anyone! You're the one who decided to stay with them!" She lifts up all the chairs around us and throws them at him smashing most of the surrounding zombies, then looks at me and whispers: "We have to make a run for it, fighting him is useless."

"Okay, go." We try to run from the right side of hallway; far from the pile she threw at him.

"You already know my power, so why do you bother with doing something so… useless?" He says followed by an evil laugh while walking towards us. "Nothing can save you from me." He picks up his rifle and starts shooting, Helen freezes the bullets and throws them back at him, they pass through him; his rifle drops.

"I see, so only his armor stays on when he uses his powers? Is that why his armor is different from the other guys?" I ask. "I have an idea, we should continue running and I'll shoot, he won't be able to attack us then!"

"Good idea, come on let's go! I'll take care of the zombies." We run as I shoot at him.

"Futile… your actions reek of desperation. If you let me kill you it will all end, you can rest in peace, together, for eternity." He just stands there as my bullets keep going through him.

"Switch with me a bit, take care of the zombies ahead and I'll hold him back for now." She says; we switch places and I face the zombies, they seem never ending; the more I kill the more show up.

"Tch! This isn't working; we need to stop for a bit." Helen says.

"Gave up so soon I see?" Michael teases.

"Hey Helen, I think we have a problem." I say, everything starts spinning around in my head.

"What? What now?" She asks worriedly.

My vision becomes blurry and hazy, I fall to my knees. "I can't…" I say.

"I'm surprised you actually lasted this long, you finally lost your strength huh?" Michael laughs.

"Damn it! What are we going to do now?" Helen complains, I can see zombies coming closer and closer to us, I think this is it. We can't get out of this. My eyes close on their own, my body is trembling, I collapse to the right.

What is this feeling? I feel like I'm surrounded by flames. I hear growls and screams all around me… am I in hell? I force my eyes open, I'm still on the ground, yet everything around me was on fire… this is hell isn't it?

"Alan come on get up! We have to leave now! She's here!" Helen gives me her hand and pulls me back up, my senses aren't working correctly, I feel dizzy and weak. She slabs me "Wake up damn it! Unless you want to die we have to run away!"

"Who… who's here?" I ask in a faint voice.

"Samantha! Flame girl's here!" I look around, in the midst of the flames there's a human figure that's shooting flames at zombies. "Come on this is our only chance!" Helen holds my arm and drags me through an opening in the flames.

"Go! I'll follow you in a second!" A new voice yells, I think it's Samantha's. "I'll hold back that schmuck! Just go! My car's right out the gate and the keys are in! Go!"

"Bitch! You're here too?!" Michael yells angrily. "Cowards! Stay here and fight!"

"Hehe… Do you think we're stupid?!" Samantha says. "You can't attack us while you're surrounded by my flames! You'd burn instantly!"

We reach the gate, all the zombies are being burned, unable to move from all the flames, we reach the car, it's a red convertible, Helen lets go of me after I regain my senses and I go into the back seat while Helen sits in the driver seat, she starts the car.

"Start moving come on!" Samantha comes running while shooting fire balls behind her from her arms, she jumps into the passenger seat and Helen takes off.

"Thank you for saving us." Helen smiles at Samantha.

"COWAAAAARDS!" Michael screams in the distance.

"Bye bitch!" Samantha gives him the finger then looks at me. "So who are you exactly? I see blue pistols with you but since Helen was dragging you I'm assuming you're on our side…"

"I am don't worry, they gave me the pistols way before they knew I was looking for Helen, name's Alan." I defend. "So where are we going?"

"As far away from this place as possible." Helen looks at me in the rear view mirror, zombies are walking all over town causing mayhem, I barely see any survivors. "Know a safe place?"

Samantha giggles proudly and says: "Yup, there's a hideout that I've set in the next town, no one but me knows about it! Just follow this route and I'll take over the wheel once we're safe."

"No turning back now! Alan, having any second thoughts? Once you leave this city you're an outlaw, you would be chased forever." Helen warns me.

"No, I'm going with you, forever with you doesn't sound so bad." I smile at her, she smiles back.

"Oh we have our selves a flirt over there huh?" Samantha laughs. "Alright, let's go!"


End file.
